


A Date ?!

by chiefy2k16



Category: You Rang M'Lord?
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Servants, Shyness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Mister Twelve trees finds out Ivy Stokes has a crush on him .an awkward romance ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Late Saturday Night Evening........**

 

 

_the servants have finished their work for tonight most of them have gone up to bed except for Mister twelve trees and Ivy. they  decided they wanted a hot cuppa before retiring to their rooms for the night. Ivy's father Alf Stokes has gone out to see some late night entertainment in the form of bare knuckle boxers, he won't be returning until after Tomorrow morning's Sunday service. the cook had given the two of them a rather knowing look before she'd filled up her favourite mug full of tea and practically skipped out of the kitchen and went off to her bedroom. Mister twelve trees had blushed a bright red crimson up his neck and Ivy had hidden her face behind her mug the steam rising upwards and fogging up her spectacles to which she'd put the mug down to wipe them free of the steam ._

 

_Mister Twelve trees is busy making them some fresh hot chocolate knowing Ivy had spilled some earlier when his back had been turned to her and cook had been talking to her. he assumed she'd either said something embarrassing to her  or that Ivy had been so embarrassed by what cook had said she'd knocked her mug over by accident._

 

"Ivy ? would you like it with a splash of milk ?" James asks over his shoulder as he continues to stir the contents of the saucepan in front of him.

"oh yes please Mister Twelve trees" she says enthusiastically.

"I've told you before Ivy , you can call me James when we're finished with work" 

he fetches the milk from the fridge and smirks at her when she looks up from wiping her spectacles. she gives him a shy smile back and something in his heart tightens at the thought that she's feeling shy around him. he wants her to feel at ease around him, to know her better. he has no idea where that came from but he likes the idea of spending more time with her getting to know her better.

 

he turns around unexpectedly and catches her watching him, he can't help the smile that graces his features.

she blinks quickly not expecting his dazzling smile to be directed at her, she responds with a blush as he makes his way over with the two mugs of hot chocolate.

she watches with fascination as his muscles flex in his arms as he moves earlier he'd rolled up his sleeves to keep them from getting dirty and it seems he'd forgotten to roll them back down again , not that Ivy would ever complain about this.

she lets her imagination run away with her for a few moments. she is forced back into reality by Mr. Twelvetrees palm resting lightly against her own. he's sat beside her with a look of concern blazing in his eyes. she mustn't have heard him set the mug down in front of her. it's steam rising steadily in front of her. 

"oh sorry Mr. Twelvetrees ! I was miles off...."

"don't be. I've been known to do it myself from time to time. call me James. are you alright ?"

"I'm fine"

"you're sure ?"

"yes"

"he grasps his steaming mug in both his hands as if steeling himself to say something.

Ivy misses the warmth of his hand upon hers immediately.

she takes a tentative sip of her hot chocolate and it warms her well.

"I erhhhhm… was thinking of taking a walk around the park tomorrow after church, would you care to accompany me, Ivy ?" he says in a hope tinged voice.

he almost doesn't look up fearful she'll say no and leave him there in the partially darkened kitchen to muse upon his mistake in asking her in the first place.

she's surprised that's for sure but she doesn't hesitate. she nods quickly and he looks up just in time to catch her response he's so happy he wants to pick her up and twirl her around but then realises he might scare her off by doing something like that so he settles for grinning down at her.

"delightful! shall we meet by the Grocer's store after church and make our way to the park from there, then ?"

she nods again saying yes and he reaches forward grasps her hand and squeezes it beneath his before reaching for his mug with his free hand  and taking a quiet sip.

they're quiet for a long time and it's then she remembers she has a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her and thinks "ohh I have to finish that"

she reaches for her mug and takes a hearty sip.

he has her small hand still held in his own hand's grasp and he doesn't want to let go for some reason. her eyes sparkle with mirth as she glances down to see he hasn't let go of her hand yet.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's Raining !?! of course it's raining!

Chapter Two - it's raining !?! of course it's raining !

 

It's raining in the park that Sunday but all hope isn't lost.

Mr. Twelvetrees has come prepared , he has a umbrella so Ivy doesn't have to worry about getting her Sunday Best soaked in this weather.

she's holding his free hand under the umbrella as they walk around in the park even though it's lashing rain.

James has a shit eating grin on his face as two young lads pass him by with a book under their arms and see him holding hands with Ivy.

they spend most of their day walking around the park only to return back home to find most of the other servants are still out of the house.

 

he invites her up to his quarters "not for anything improper " he says "but just to enjoy her company for a few more hours".

 "oh yes! I'd love that, but any funny business and I'm gone , understood ?"

he nods quickly.

"alright then. "

he takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom in the servants quarters.

they dart into his room with her In front of him.

she flops down on his bed. it's comfy beneath her.

it has a dark blue bed blanket covering it.

his bed smells so good she thinks to herself as she inhales deeply.

he's so busy putting away his jacket and umbrella , hat that he doesn't see her do this.

he turns around to see her relaxing against his bed , inhaling his scent softly and there's something that pulls at his heart for a few moments seeing her so unguarded in his presence.

 

he walks over to her and he doesn't know why but he whispers her name to gain her attention , once he does he motions for her to make room for him. she scoots her body over by the wall and he lays his large body down on the bed next to her . they talk a lot so much so that she almost falls asleep on occasion.

he escorts her to her room, he hugs her goodnight and pretends not to notice when she deeply inhales his scent, he grips her tighter not wanting to let her go.

her hat is clasped in her hand and he kisses the top of her head before releasing her with reluctance.

 

she says goodnight to him and blushes realising he'd kissed her.

James bades Ivy goodnight knowing he won't sleep much as he'll be able to smell her scent in his room and on his bed. 

she smiles back at him and enters her room, he smiles back at her then practically dashes off to his own room.

neither of them sleep much that night.

 

 

 

 


	3. The second date.

**the second date.**

 

_during the day James brushes up against Ivy quite often not even realising he's doing it . if he's In a room with Ivy  he stays quite close to her if Ivy notices she doesn't let on in front of the family they're working for. at one point Cook sees him lean down and whisper something in Ivy's ears, she can see Ivy look a little surprised at first but then he says something else and her eyes light up behind her spectacles. Cook says nothing though as these two have been dancing around each other long enough , it's about time they finally got together._

 

"how about we go somewhere tonight, Ivy ?"

 

"where ?"

"I was thinking a dance hall perhaps (she frowns and he quickly says) or a late night coffee house if you'd like ?"

his whispers sound so hopeful that she turns slightly to see his eyes light up and she whispers an excited "yes" in response to his polite requests.

he reaches for her hand and squeezes it enthusiastically.

 

 

Henry whispers to Mabel "it's about time he stepped up and asked her out 'innit ?"

"oh yes Henry, them two 'ave been dancing round each over for years".

cook hears them and clips henry upside the head, "it's none of your business boy get back to drying them dishes and Mabel you ought to know better than to gossip".

"yes Mrs Lipton, sorry Mrs Lipton", Mabel answers with a tired voice.

 

Ivy takes a breakfast tea tray upstairs to Lady Lavender remembering to duck when she got to the door after depositing the tray on the cabinet near the bed as the old woman had a tendency to throw food she didn't like at the servants that served her .

Mr. Twelvetrees carries a trunk upstairs and leaves it for Miss Cissy in her room it had been delivered early that morning and he bumps into Ivy, he apologises profusely and she flashes a grin at him as he glances down at where his arm is grasping hers in an effort to stop her from falling gracelessly to the rug covered wooden floor beneath them.

he blushes a crimson tint staining his cheeks as he lets go of her she looks around them making sure the coast is clear before she pecks him on the cheek and practically skips away from him towards the stairs.

he blinks rapidly and touches his cheek in surprise before remembering that he's at work and has a job to do.

he hurries after her.

he reaches her at the end of the stairs and smirks when Miss Cissy walks in through the front door still dressed in her evening wear from last night and asks Ivy to sort through a delivery for Miss Penelope up in her room she spots Mr. Twelvetrees and nods at him before ascending the stairs to her room. she'd told Ivy to come up when she was done serving breakfast to which Ivy had nodded and grinned before curtseying at her.

he pulls Ivy into the empty dining room and leans over her his dark eyes sparkling with mischief as he can hear Lord Meldrum arguing with his brother The Honourable Teddy upstairs probably demanding they get a new maid again he thinks, as Ivy leans into his warm body he kisses her and wraps an arm around her waist she deepens the kiss and he groans wantonly into her mouth bucking his hips involuntarily.

with her back to the door she can hear what's going on up on the landing so she hears Lord Meldrum and his Brother going downstairs for breakfast before James does. she breaks off the kiss first and he's confused does she not want this , did he go too fast, did he go too far ? he second guesses himself.

she smacks him in the shoulder "they're coming quick get over there "she says pointing to the side table where the food was set up .

he blushes and she tries not to laugh really she does as she stands by him.

the two brothers enter the room quickly followed by Miss Poppy who has a devilish grin on her features as she spots James.

Ivy has to turn away to the food behind her to school her features before turning around again to serve them their breakfast.

 

Miss Poppy flirts terribly with James as usual but he rebuffs her much to Ivy's secret delight.

she avoids The Honourable Teddy's grabby hands as she serves him his breakfast sorely tempted to tell him to push off but she wisely stays silent.

Lord Meldrum reads his newspaper with an arched eyebrow clearly aware of his brother's behaviour but he ignores it.

Ivy and James leave them to eat as they attend to their other duties around the house.

 

Alf Stokes is busy filling up his 2 hipflasks in Lord Meldrum's office and replacing the whiskey "he'd borrowed" with soda water when he hears them outside on their way upstairs to Miss Cissy's room.

he shakes his head at their behaviour.

he can hear James warning her "not to stay too long in Miss Cissy's room" and her asking "why does everyone tell me that ?"

James responds with "trust me you'll thank me later"  

James kisses her three times on the lips whilst grasping her face lightly in his large hands as if he were holding an expensive china plate afraid to break it.

her eyelids flutter open and he tries not to pull her in for a deeper kiss he's tempted to but he knows the longer he's around her the more difficult it will be so he urges her "to hurry up with helping miss cissy so he can take her on their date later that night".

she blushes as he watches her rush up the stairs to Miss Cissy's room.

once she's gone Alf Stokes leaves Lord Meldrum's office and bustles off after James downstairs to the kitchen to see about a spot of lunch for himself no doubt Constable Wilson would be there tucking in for a hot meal provided by the kind Mrs. Lipton, he couldn't wait to get stuck in at least he could have a decent gossip with the Constable.

James is thinking about Ivy as he pours himself a glass of milk to go with his sandwiches he'd asked Mrs. Lipton to have them instead of a hot meal stating he'd be hanging out with some old school mates of his later that night and he'd get something to eat while he was out.

once Ivy came downstairs from helping Miss Cissy with the trunk of new clothing for Miss Penelope she'd flopped down into the only available seat left in between Henry and James . "how'd the clothes sorting go ?"  Henry asks with a mouthful of mashed potato. 

Mrs. Lipton passes by and puts a bowl of meat stew in front of Ivy and clips Henry upside the head before returning to her own seat at the table across from Ivy.

"don't talk with your mouth full Henry ! you're spitting  mashed potato everywhere"

"it was alright she was a bit picky about what she was gonna be giving to Miss Penelope but I suppose …..girls are always gonna be picky about clothes aren't they ?"

"yeah I guess so" Henry says nodding and shovelling more mashed potato into his mouth.

James shoots her a questioning side glance while the others at the table start talking about a new zoo exhibit that's coming up.

"what ?" she whispers to him.

"how bad was it  really ?"

"she asked me to uhh try one of the dresses on....." she says grimacing.

he frowns.

"did you ?"

"no I said it would be terribly embarrassing for me and she left it alone after that"

"well thank god for small mercies" he whispers back to her.

 he squeezes her hand under the table holding it for a few seconds before returning it to the table to pick up another sandwich to eat.

 

 

**later that evening...….**

 

Ivy is in her room changing out of her work clothes, she exhales slowly as she slips into more comfortable clothes to go out in.

there's a knock on her bedroom door.

"who's there ?"

"it's me , Ivy " James answers in a whisper fearful someone might hear him.

"I'll be out in a sec" she answers pulling on her good pair of shoes.

he loosens his tie as he waits out in the corridor.

she exits her room a few seconds later with a coat over her arm , he smiles at her nervously and she grins back at him.

they go down the stairs double time and exit the house through the back door and off down the street they go with her arm tucked securely in the crook of his own.

"so where is it we're off to again ?"

"a late night coffee house it's supposed to be a charming little place for couples to be"

"oh sounds nice. do they serve tea as well ?"

he hums and nods "they do. they have a variety of teas available I took the liberty of checking them out the other day when Lord Meldrum sent me out to buy Miss Poppy some hot chocolate"

"really ? sounds good I can't wait" she says grasping his arm and squeezing it a little tighter.

 he laughs .

they walk at a leisurely pace through the foggy London streets.

an elderly man drives a horse and carriage past them  coughing violently into a handkerchief.

Ivy shivers.

"feeling cold ?"

she nods.

he stops and wraps his arms around her and she doesn't expect this from him especially not so early in their relationship she hasn't really been out with many men on a date but she can tell he's different he doesn't seem to care what any one else thinks so long as she's happy .

he'd told her as much a few days ago and she'd been so shocked he'd told her.

his body heat encompasses her permeating through her thin coat as her back is to his chest he breathes in deeply he finds her scent so distracting.

"are you warm yet, my little Ivy ?"

she blushes when he calls her "my Ivy".

she wants to stay in his arms all night but knows it would be impossible right now.

she nods.

he reluctantly lets go of her but holds her hand in his instead.

"ready to go ?"

"oh yes. let's go !"

they arrive at the late night coffee house and are served by a heavily bosomed lady by the name of Helene.

she attempts to be flirty with James but he's having none of it, he only has eyes for Ivy.

Helene shrugs at his behaviour and bustles off to make them their beverages.

there are a lot of other couples there and they don't have to worry about drawing anyone's attention as no one looks at them.

they're sat in a booth and James grins madly when Ivy grasps his hand and practically sits in his lap.

 they spend the majority of their time in the little coffee house staring at each other and smiling if anyone they knew saw them they would be seriously embarrassed by their behaviour not that they would the little coffee house was far enough away from Lord Meldrum's home that they wouldn't be recognised at least.

 

**after they get home...…**

 

Ivy rubs her feet after taking off her heeled shoes she still had to break them in and James sat beside her in the kitchen. they're having a cuppa tea before they go to bed and without thinking James picks up her other foot and rubs it in soothing circles for her she's a  little surprised at this but is too tired to say anything . 

they can hear the honourable teddy skulking around upstairs probably attempting to get into her room tonight she shivers and James gives her a smile.

"relax he can't get you while I'm here. I won't let you go up there alone either"

she relaxes a little hadn't actually realised she'd tensed up until James had reacted to her.

she sighs.

"I don't know why he has a thing for a maids...why can't he go after one of them posh ladies that come around for dinner. I don't get it "

"he likes the smell of carbolic soap" James supplies with a blush.

she blinks quickly at this new information.

"so that's why Mrs. Lipton gave me a new bar of soap the other night before I had a wash"

"yes. she was going to warn you but she didn't want to alarm you"

"ohhhhh right"

Ivy retracts her foot from his lap.

"c'mon spose we better go up before the honourable teddy comes in here for a hot chocolate before bed and we get caught"

James smirks as she scoops up her low heeled shoes and carries them as she walks out of the kitchen.

he puts their near empty mugs in the sink and then follows her upstairs.

he has a rather interesting view as he ascends the stairs almost directly behind her.

there'll be no sleep tonight he thinks to himself glancing down for a moment to make sure nothing was visible which thankfully it wasn't …yet.

she opens her room door and James grasps her free hand to kiss her goodnight.

she tosses her heels onto the small rug on her floor and they land on it with a muffled thump thump before turning back to him.

"g'night James"

"sweet dreams , my little Ivy"

they kiss with James gripping her waist lightly almost tentatively as she grabs his lapels harshly he smiles into the kiss unable to hide his amusement at her behaviour.

there's a thump from Henry's room and a few muffled curses it sounds like he's getting up to use the water closet James thinks as he guides Ivy into her room and shuts the door quietly behind them. he leans against the door still enjoying their kiss when Ivy breaks it and he frowns at this.

"why we in here ?"

clearly she hadn't heard Henry in his own room.

"Henry was getting up to use the water closet couldn't risk him catching us he'd tell everyone"

she nods and then he leans down to initiate another kiss but she pauses and his ears perk up listening for any potential interrupters .

Henry returns to his room and quietly shuts his door much to their relief.

"now where were we ?" she asks with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

he chuckles lightly fearful of being heard.

"Ivy....you little temptress. I'm sure if you had your way....you'd tie me to your bed and never let me leave"

she snorts and he's proud he got that reaction outta her.

he clasps his arms around her middle hugging her leaning his head on her shoulder with a quiet huff of air escaping him as he relaxes into her.

"Ivy I promise we'll do something new for next Friday's date but for now we must go our separate ways . I don't want to get you in trouble"

he pecks her on the top of her head before pecking her all over her face getting a excited laugh out of her due to his actions. he releases her saying "g'night" winks at her and leaves her room she shuts the door after him and locks the deadbolt her father Alf had got for her home. 

James smiles before opening up his own bedroom door to go to sleep hopefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
